


PLEASER - w.byers

by neensbeans



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neensbeans/pseuds/neensbeans
Summary: - quite the people pleaser, if only i could please herwilliam byers x fem! oc{season 1 + ongoing}OUT NOW!©-neensbeans
Relationships: Jonathan Byers & Joyce Byers & Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers & The Party
Kudos: 1





	1. act one

THE CAUSE

in which the quiet boy slowly falls for his hotheaded friend

intro:

teaming up with the schools loser's and saving her best friend from a unknown world was never on matilda's agenda. but when she befriends a psychotic girl who happens to share the same gift as her, will she make new friends? make new enemies? learn about her past?

find out in by reading PLEASER! 

cast:

jenna ortega   
as matilda davis  
"i am not a guinea pig."

johnny orlando  
as slater wilkinson  
"we could become an amazing duo."

joseph morgan  
as daniel davis  
"you're just a kid." 

the stranger things cast  
as themselves

playlist:

i. pleaser → wallows

ii. adore you → harry styles

iii. team → lorde

iv. watch → billie eilish

v. bubblegum bitch → marina

vi. greyhound → calpurnia

vii. friends → laundry day

viii. recess → melanie martinez

disclaimer:  
i do not own stranger things, all rights reserved to the duffer brothers. however i do own matilda, daniel, slater, their storyline and dialogue.

©-neensbeans

the whole book is lower-case intended💕


	2. {missing}

  
  


november 7th, 1983  
hawkins middle - davis' residence

matilda davis slammed the door of her dad's police car. to her, today was a normal and boring day, but to the people closely connected to the byers family and aware of everything that was going on- it was not.

the second she exited the car, the glistening sun hit her face and gave her a natural glow. the cold novermber draft blew into her face, making her hair go all over the place, she scanned the area for her friends and sighed as she failed to find any.

"see ya." daniel davis spoke from the car before he drove off.

"bye." she grinned as she walked towards the school.

tilly rolled her eyes the second she saw troy walsh and james dante mistreating some other kids near the bike racks- the party to be precise.

tilly strolled over to the five boys just in time to hear troy demanding one of them do something. her cuffed jeans chaffed her legs as she sauntered over to them and her crop top rode up and down.

"do the arm thing." troy yelled.

"do it, freak!" james added.

"don't." tilly pushed in between them and smiled at their startled faces, "don't do it."

"what are you doing?" troy snapped, his face slightly softening when he saw her.

"leave them alone troy." tilly rolled her eyes, "i'll meet you inside."

"but..." james started.

"i'll meet you inside." tilly repeated, slightly intimidating them.

"whatever." troy mumbled as him and james made their way into the school.

"t-thanks for that." dustin henderson gave the brunette a smile.

tilly looked up at the three boys and glared at them, "you have got to learn to stick up for yourself."

"easier said than done." michael wheeler grumbled.

"yeah okay." tilly cringed before shoving past lucas sinclair.

"i knew it was too good to be true," lucas uttered once tilly was out of earshot.

tilly had a tendency to stop the boys from being bullied whenever she could but on the other hand, she swore she didn't like them. no one knew why but they guessed it was because she was friends with the smallest one in the group - william byers.

"she's so unpredictable." mike scowled.

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───  
  


when tilly reached her locker, her five friends were standing there waiting for her. they did that every day and tilly could never understand why they couldn't meet at someone else's.

"what is this a party at my locker?" tilly asked in an irritated tone, "move!"

they five shuffled away in panic as tilly unlocked her locker and took her heavy textbooks out.

"i love your shirt." jennifer hayes complimented.

tilly had been begged daniel to wear the pink floral crop top, a bit of manipulation and he caved in. she smiled at the girl, "thank you."

jennifer was a nice girl, and it confused tilly on why she hung out with them but everyone needs a nice friend in their group right?

there was troy - the rude one who did things because he thought it was funny. there was also james - troy's right-hand man who failed to think of himself. then there was stacey albright - the typical mean girl who believed she was better than everyone else.

plus there was jennifer - the nice one who unfortunately fell into the wrong crowd. there was slater wilkinson - the cute guy everyone had a crush on. and finally, there was tilly - the stubborn one who acts before she thinks.

"tilly are you coming tonight?" stacey asked the girl, stacey believed that hanging out with tilly could help her get boys and increase her popularity.

"coming where?" tilly raised her eyebrow in annoyance. her and stacey never got along, stacey was mean mean while tilly was just irritated all the time.

"jennifer, abbie, jessica are coming over to mine for a sleepover." stacey explained, hoping tilly would join.

"it's a bit late to tell me." tilly pronounced, "i have plans."

troy scoffed in disbelief, "yeah right."

"what are you doing?" james probed.

"slater is coming over to mine." tilly pointed to the boy who was leaning on her neighbouring locker with a smirk.

"he is?" stacey perked up, it was clear she had a crush on him.

"yep." tilly slammed her locker shut and grabbed slater's arm, "bye."

"but-"

the two walked through the corridor side by side. there were no confused looks though, only because the two were by far the closest out of the six.

"we could ditch them and become a duo." slater suggested, they had always planned to leave the other four but they never attempted.

"i'm down, but it's fun seeing the look on stacey's face when we walk together."

"and it's fun seeing the look on troy's face." slater agreed. troy had told him once that he had a thing for tilly and slater laughed in his face.

"what?" tilly chuckled.

"are you crazy? he's got it bad." slater told her.

"how could he not?" tilly did a twirl.

"right." slater laughed, "you guys would be a cute couple."

"goodbye slater." tilly grinned as she turned into her form room.

"see ya loser." slater exclaimed as he proceeded to walk off, that was kind of their thing.

"oh hey matilda joane." abbie leigh, stacey's friend, greeted, "are you coming to the sleepover?"

"nope." tilly sat in her seat, waiting for the tutor.

"really?" abbie raised her eyebrow, "the only reason i'm coming is because stacey said you'd be there."

tilly placed her hands under her chin, "is that so?"

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

the school day ended quite quickly and for some reason, daniel wasn't there to pick up his daughter. it was no surprise, being the deputy of police meant that hopper frequently had him doing time-consuming tasks.

"great." tilly kicked a rock violently. whenever she was mad, she found herself hitting something or ruining it.

"everything okay?" slater walked up to her.

"daniel isn't here to pick me up." tilly explained, "but since your here... can you bike while i skate?"

"only because we live near each other." slater sighed as he mounted his bike.

"not because you love me?" tilly teased as she dropped the skateboard.

"i'm not actually coming over right?" slater asked.

"nope." tilly shook her head as they rode, "i'm busy tonight."

"good, my sister is coming over tonight and i didn't want to disappoint you."

"disappoint me?" tilly laughed, "how prestige of you."

"stop being a bitch." slater scolded her.

"can't." tilly stated, "it's in my nature."

"aren't you a gem?" slater joked.

"i am aren't i?" tilly grinned.

"i can't help but notice how you're nicer to me than anyone else." slater confessed, "is it because you have a crush on me?"

"you are so conceited." tilly chuckled, "it's because you're the only person in this town that isn't an asshole."

"aww." slater grinned, "thank you."

"don't get soft on me slater." tilly groaned.

"one day you're going to be extremely nice, mark my words." slater explained.

"gag me with a spoon." tilly rolled her eyes, "goodbye slater."

"see ya loser." slater grinned before biking off.  
  


⎯ ❃ neens speaks!  
don't forget to vote&comment!

  
  



	3. {eleven?}

  
─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───  
  
  


november 8th  
hawkins middle school - davis' residence

tilly and slater sat behind lucas and dustin in mr clarke's science class.

"where are the other two?" slater asked tilly, motioning to the two vacated places in front of them.

"will is missing and-" tilly started.

"will?" slater raised his brow.

"yep." tilly nodded, "and mike is probably playing with some nerd toys."

"oh, this is weird." dustin spoke, trying to ignore the two behind him, "he's never this late."

"i'm telling you, his stupid plan failed." lucas groaned.

"i thought you liked his plan." dustin reminded him.

"yeah, but obviously it was stupid, or he'd be here." lucas pointed out.

"if his mom found out a girl spent the night...." dustin said in a hushed tone,

"he's in deep shit right about now." lucas interrupted him.

"hey, what if she slept naked?" dustin asked him.

slater and tilly shared an intrigued look.

lucas groaned, "oh, my god, she didn't."

"oh, if mrs wheeler tells my parents..." dustin frowned.

"no way." lucas stopped him, "mike would never rat us out."

"i don't know..." dustin sounded unconvinced.

"all that matters is, after school, the freak will be back in the loony bin, and we can focus on what really matters, finding will." lucas explained.

tilly leaned forward and decided to torment them, "i think she slept naked."

"huh?" their heads turned around in sync.

"just saying." tilly shrugged, "girls love sleeping naked."

"what?"

"am i right slates?" tilly turned to her friend.

"oh yeah." slater nodded, "mj always sleeps naked when she comes over."

tilly smacked his arm and the two roared in laughter. the two in front of them looked disgusted and confused.

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

"so how's school?" daniel asked as the duo helped him make dinner.

tilly laughed, "don't be a stereotypical dad, cut straight to the point."

"fine." daniel smiled, "anything interesting going on?"

"apart from will? no, not really." slater shook his head as he sliced the green beans.

"aren't you on that case?" tilly asked her dad.

he nodded, "yeah. hopper and i are doing everything we can."

"any news?" slater quizzed.

"they think will you know..." daniel explained.

"i don't actually." tilly confessed.

"callahan thinks there's a slight chance he might have...." daniel muttered, "fell down the quarry."

"what?" the two yelled.

"slight chance." daniel elaborated.

"still a chance." tilly frowned, "callahan is an idiot anyway."

"anything else?" slater investigated.

"earl says he saw a buzz-cut haired kid running around benny's." daniel admitted.

"old man earl?" tilly rolled her eyes, "isn't he part blind."

"oh yeah." slater agreed.

"i'd rather belive the byers boy got a haircut and is running around then he... you know." daniel explained.

"right."

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

november 9th  
hawkins' middle school - wheeler's residence

lunchtime the following day, tilly strolled over to her friends who had been waiting at the doors.

"where were you two this morning?" stacey asked the duo.

daniel had woken up late and so had the others. by the time they reached the school, form was over.

"why didn't you ask slater?" tilly raised her eyebrow.

"stace didn't want to ask until you got here." jennifer filled her in.

"well i'm here now, and we overslept." tilly shrugged.

"you stayed over at his?" stacey heaved in resentment.

"vise versa." slater stretched.

"come on james." troy hauled him to the back of the batting cage.

"issue?" tilly asked.

"n-no." stacey shook her head.

"i'll be back." tilly had spotted troy with the party and knew they were up to no good.

"...some other queer." was all she heard from his mouth.

tilly laughed, "when did queer become an insult?"

"come on." mike turned to his friends, "just ignore them."

as he walked off, troy but his leg out - tripping him. mike fell forward and bashed his chin against a rock.

"watch where you're going frog face." troy snickered as lucas and dustin went to help mike.

"troy." tilly shoved the boy firmly, "leave."

"but-"

"just go." tilly sighed, the two boys frowned at her but left either way.

"you okay?" lucas patted his shoulder.

"yeah." mike touched the blood coming out of the fresh cut.

dustin sighed and picked up a rock, "hey, how about this one?"

"yeah." mike examined it.

"yeah?"

"yeah." mike confirmed, "this is it."

"oh yeah." lucas grinned, "this is the monster killer."

tilly cleared her throat and all three sets of eyes were now on her.

"oh."

"i uh heard about will." tilly explained, "and i wanted to say sorry."

lucas' face dropped, "yeah right."

"no really." tilly tried to convince them, "he was my friend and i really, really hope they find him."

"well thanks, i guess." mike glared daggers at her.

tilly laughed at his attempt at being intimidating.

"tilly!" stacey yelled.

"see you i think." tilly turned on her feet and ran off.

"weird."

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

as tilly skated past the wheelers', she spotted a girl with buzzcut hair roaming around so she got off her skateboard and slowly walked towards her.

"hello?" tilly asked the girl.

she flicked her head around and made deep eye contact with tilly.

"are you mike's friend?" tilly interrogated.

"mike?" the girl spoke, her voice was soft and frail.

"yeah mike." tilly nodded, "is he here?"

"no." the girl shook her head.

"i'm tilly." she introduced herself.

"el."

"nice name." tilly sat down on the grass and el copied her, "what's the time?"

el checked the watch on her wrist, "three-o-seven."

"3:07?" tilly asked, "great."

"friend?" el asked tilly.

"yeah we could be mates." tilly nodded.

"friends don't lie." el placed her hand on tilly's knee.

"what?" tilly retaliated.

"sixteen." el explained, she then took tilly's wrist and revealed her faint tat: '006'.

"i've had it for a while." tilly shrugged.

el rolled her sleeve up and displayed her own emblem '011'.

"what the hell?" tilly elevated her eyebrow in bewilderment as she inspected el's mark, "is el short for eleven?"

el nodded, "tilly for six?"

"no." tilly shook her head, "my name is matilda joane and tilly is a nickname."

"nickname?" el asked.

"yeah. it's a short version of your name that people call you." tilly informed her, "like eleven and el, matilda joane and mj, tilly or jo."

a cat sauntered passed the two and el began gazing at it intently which terrified the hell out of tilly.

"what are you doing?" tilly asked her, however, el couldn't tear her eyes off the creature.

"el!" mike called from behind them.

"tilly?" dustin asked in shock.

"you okay?" mike asked el, she nodded.

"hey losers." tilly got up and dusted her jeans.

"what are you doing here?" mike scowled.

"making friends." tilly shrugged, "el's quite the catch. where are we going?"

"we?" lucas asked.

"yep." tilly nodded, "you guys are going to fill me in on everything."

"why would we do that?" mike scoffed.

"as much as i like eleven here-"

"how did you know?" dustin questioned.

tilly shrugged, "she told me. anyways, i'll tell your mum, and yours and most importantly your mum that you've kidnapped a random girl."

"i did not kidnap her!" mike stated.

"if you get involved, you're going to be in the same amount of trouble." lucas pointed out.

"i can take those chances." tilly grinned.

"we don't want your help." mike told her, "we don't need you in our party."

"party?" tilly laughed, "i don't want to be in your dweeb group. cool your jets - i'm just bored."

"fine." mike sighed, "hop on el. we only have a few hours."

"thanks for letting me ride with you luke." tilly walked over to him and placed her skateboard in his backpack.

"what?" lucas' face scrunched up in confusion.

"come on."

"fine." lucas moved forward and she slipped in the space behind him.  
  
  


⎯ ❃ neens speaks!  
don't forget to vote&comment!


	4. {assembly}

  


─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

november 9th  
byers' residence - the quarry

"we've been walking for so long." tilly groaned.

el and mike were leading the group while tilly, dustin and lucas trailed behind.

"you asked to come." lucas reminded her.

"i didn't know what i was getting myself into." tilly clarified.

"here." dustin passed her his bike for her to ride on.

"you're so close to becoming my favourite." tilly told him as she perched on it and began slowly riding.

"cut the shit, why are you here?" lucas rolled his eyes.

"i told you i'm bored, and you guys aren't as bad i thought." tilly shrugged, "and i'd do anything to help will."

"that doesn't make up for all the things you've done to us in the past." lucas told her.

"okay?" tilly looked confused.

"you're not going to apologise?" dustin asked.

tilly chuckled, "probably not."

el and mike stopped in front of the byers' house which gave the other three time to catch up with them.

"isn't this will's house?" tilly asked as she gave dustin his bike back.

"how do you know?" dustin investigated.

"what are we doing here?" lucas interrupted their conversation.

"he said he's hiding here." mike sighed.

"um... no!" lucas exclaimed.

"i swear, if we walked all the way out here for nothing-" dustin started.

"great." tilly groaned.

"that's exactly what we did." lucas elaborated, "i told you she didn't know what the hell she was talking about!"

"don't be a jerk." tilly elbowed him.

"you can talk!"

"why did you bring us here?" mike turned to el.

she opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"mike, don't waste your time with her." lucas rolled his eyes.

"what do you want to do then?" mike asked.

"call the cops, like we should have done yesterday." lucas suggested.

"we are not calling the cops!" mike snapped.

"hey, guys?" dustin muttered, grabbing tilly's attention.

"what other choice do we have?" lucas ignored him.

"guys!" tilly yelled.

the noise of police and ambulance sirens were heard in front of them and they saw cars zooming past.

"will..." mike mumbled.

they ran over to the bikes and began following the bright lights coming from the cars. once they stopped, they were at the bottom of the quarry. tilly hopped off the back of lucas' bike and the five hid behind a fire truck.

they watched as two men in the cold water turn over a body and lift it onto a stretcher and tilly felt her heart drop.

"it's not will." mike denied, "it can't be."

teardrops welled up in tilly's eyes, "no. i don't believe it."

"it's will." lucas sighed, "it's really will."

"mike..." el put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

he struck it away, "mike? mike what? you were supposed to help us find him alive. you said he was alive! why did you lie to us? what's wrong with you? what is wrong with you?"

"what the hell mike?" tilly grimaced at the way he was yelling at her.

"mike..." el repeated.

"what?" mike snapped, he waited for an answer before marching over to his bike.

a tear rolled down lucas' cheek, "mike, come on. don't do this, man. mike..."

"mike, where are you going?" dustin's voice trembled, "mike!"

"michael!" tilly yelled.

"mike!" dustin yelled as he rode off.

tilly watched as the two boys cried and slowly brought them into a hug, "i'm sorry." she whispered.

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

november 10th  
hawkins middle school

the drive with daniel, tilly and slater was dead silent. daniel's radio, other cars and the draft were all that was heard. when steve dropped them off, he could see the dreary in his daughter's eyes.

"see you guys." daniel called as he drove off.

"see ya." slayer waved, but tilly stayed soundless. the duo walked into school and eyes were on them.

"here." slater pulled tilly close to him and put his arm over her shoulder, "you good?"

"yeah." she whispered.

"hey-" stacey started, but the two walked straight past their group.

"what the hell?" troy frowned.

"are you going to the assembly?" slater asked her.

"i have to." tilly nodded, "it would be rude if i didn't. can you-"

"i'll be there with you." slater reassured her.

"thanks slate, bye." tilly walked into her form room.

"see ya." slater whispered.

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

the whole school were gathered in the hall as the headteacher talked to them. tilly couldn't help but notice how his best friends failed to make an appearance.

"at times like these...it is important that we come together as a community." the head started, "we come-"

he was stopped when the door slammed opened revealing mike, lucas, dustin, mr clarke and el. the mop-head tried to turn away but lucas pushed him forward.

"we come together to heal... we come together to grieve." he continued, mesmerising tilly, "will byers' death is an unimaginable tragedy. will was an exceptional student and a wonderful friend to all of us."

the four took a seat next to tilly and slater and el gave her a smile.

"it's impossible to express the hole his loss will leave in our community."

"who is that?" slater whispered to tilly.

"shhh." tilly put a finger to her lips.

"i'd like to introduce you to sandy sloane. she's a local grief counsellor from the church over in jonesboro. but before she comes up here, i just want those of you who are having trouble dealing with this tragic loss..."

"look at these fakers." mike muttered.

"they probably didn't even know his name till today." lucas added.

troy and james began laughing considerably loudly, they found the whole assembly a joke.

"what?" james scoffed.

"who is interested in this? this is so stupid. lah, blah, blah, blah, blah..." troy continued, causing james to grin, "oh, he was such a great student. oh, he's going to leave a hole in the community."

"mouth breather." el muttered.

"teaching her bad words are you?" tilly nudged mike as the two idiots proceeded to taunt and laugh.

─── ∙ ~εïз~ ∙ ───

once the bell rang, everyone noisily and instantly made their way out the hall.

"hey! hey! hey, troy!" mike called out, "hey, troy!"

"mike don't." tilly cringed as the two shifted to face them.

"you-you think this is funny?" mike ignored her.

"what'd you say, wheeler?" troy grinned.

"you heard him." slater rolled his eyes.

"i saw you guys laughing over there." mike admitted, "and i think that's a real messed up thing to do."

"didn't you listen to the counsellor, wheeler?" james asked, "grief shows itself in funny ways."

"besides, what's there to be sad about, anyway?" troy added.

"learn some respect you jackass." tilly spat.

"what's this matilda jo?" troy laughed, "we all know you had a thing for will."

the school looked at her in shock and her face crumbled. she felt her body heating up but before she could step forward, slater pulled her back.

"the fuck?" slater hissed, he looked at his palms and they were now red.

"do you still like him? you have a thing for dead boys?" troy resumed, "well sorry but will's in fairyland now, right? flying around with all the other little fairies. all happy and gay!"

"you're sick." tilly grimaced.

"lalalala." troy danced around like a fairy before walking off.

mike stepped up and shoved him to the ground. the crowd exclaimed as troy grunted.

"oooo." slater laughed.

"you're dead, wheeler! dead!" troy walked forward but was stopped by a force.

he stood there and tilly could see blood oozing out el's nose. randomly, a wet patch began forming around troy's trousers.

"dude, troy peed himself." greg mccorkle pointed out, they all began laughing as troy flushed with embarrassment.

"ew."

"holy shit!" dustin grinned.

"hey!" mr coleman exclaimed, "what's going on here?"

"mike!" lucas exclaimed, "let's go!"

tilly felt a hand attaching to her wrist and she was being pulled away.

"mj?" slater watched as dustin dragged her.

"i'll explain later." tilly sighed.

⎯ ❃ neens speaks!  
don't forget to vote&comment!


End file.
